I Hate Love
by mireira
Summary: Harry benci malam, benci terang yang tenggelam, benci sendirian, benci tiap waktu ketika ia meninggalkannya. Drarry. RnR guys? Newbie here. :D


**I Hate Love**

**A/N: **Halo, disini Mirei dan ini fic pertama Mirei disini. Mohon bantuannya ya!#nunduk ide disini punya HanariaBlack, tapi Hana bilang dia gamau publis. Yaudah, Mirei publis aja deh.#pelukHana Hana juga udah bantuin Mirei dengan diksi. Selamat membaca!

**.**

**#**

Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

I Hate Love by Me and HanariaBlack

**#  
**

**.**

Mata zamrudnya terbuka, dan bergulir ke kanan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dingin.

Tangannya meraba tempat itu sekali lagi...

Kosong, dan ia tahu ia sudah pergi.

Lagi.

Dan ia pergi sepagi ini.

Tanpa membangunkannya,

Tanpa pemberitahuan padanya,

Tanpa _note_ pamit yang ditempel dimanapun ia melihat ruang kosong untuk menempelkannya.

Harry benci Draco, tapi ia mencintainya.

Harry benci Draco, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Ia membencinya, tapi hatinya berkata lain, berbeda dengan pikirannya.

Ia sudah memaafkan Draco berkali-kali,

Yang selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada dirinya, Harry.

Ia sudah memaafkan Draco ketika pria itu memohon penuh kasih dan meminta penuh jiwa dan raga,

Tapi kejadian ini selalu terulang kembali, membuka luka baru yang sudah cukup menyiksa.

"_Good morning, love_."

Tidak akan ada sapaan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan sekarang?"

Tak ada tawaran memasak berdua di dapur lagi.

"Aku minta kau memakai kemeja hijau, Harry. Itu cocok dengan matamu."

...mataku? Cocok dengan mataku yang sudah bengkak memerah karena air mata, maksudmu?

"Rambutmu lebih bagus berantakan."

Rambutku yang berantakan? Hatiku yang menjadi kepingan lebih berantakan, Draco.

"Aku minta maaf kemarin. Aku malah sembarangan pergi tanpa membangunkanmu."

Minta maaf dari kemarin? Oh, ya, kau selalu minta maaf, dan aku memaafkanmu, untuk dilukai lagi setelah itu.

"Benar kau memaafkanku?"

Tidak sepenuhnya. Terkadang aku meringkuk di dekat jendela sendirian berjam-jam memikirkan semua yang terulang; kesalahanmu. Apa kau menyadari kesalahan pada permintaan maafmu?

"Kau orang paling sempurna di dunia ini, Harry. _I love you_."

Sempurna? Kata siapa? Seandainya iya pun, kesempurnaan itu diluluh-lantakkan olehmu yang menyakitiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Kapan kesungguhan itu benar-benar menegaskanmu, Draco? Aku lelah menunggu. Aku punya batas.

"Aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan cintamu."

Aku tidak bersyukur mendapat cintamu yang meremukkan hatiku, Draco. Itu...

"Apakah terasa sakit saat aku meninggalkanmu?"

Ya, terasa sakit. Sangat sakit karena sudah puluhan kali kelakuanmu ini terulang tanpa jeda.

"Menghancurkanmu?"

Menghancurkanku.

"Aku menyiksamu?"

Aku tersiksa olehmu, ya, tentu.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu—"

Karena kau tidak ada di sampingku saat aku bergelung di bawah selimut menunggumu pulang seperti anak kecil. Aku menunggumu Draco, menunggumu.

"Aku—sungguh, Harry, maafkan aku."

Kau hanya bicara lewat bibirmu.

"Aku masih—dan selalu mencintaimu, Harry, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Kau hanya mengucap janji palsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Harry, aku harus berkerja agar kau bisa hidup bersamaku!"

Dan aku tidak peduli kalau kita jatuh miskin dan hidup sesederhana apapun itu. Yang kuinginkan hanya bersamamu setelah menunggumu pulang dari kantor malam itu, Draco, hanya bersamamu.

"Apa maumu?"

Biarpun singkat waktunya, aku hanya ingin duduk berdua, Draco. Aku tidak tahan lagi kalau lebih lama menunggu...

"Aku akan keluar. Akan kutinggalkan kau—"

Aku benci perpisahan. Jangan—Draco, jangan tinggalkan aku!

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi, Harry—"

Tapi kalau kau pergi , luka di hatiku menganga makin dalam dan perih, Draco. Jangan pergi lagi!

"Aku masih mencintaimu, _love_.. tapi aku tidak bisa hidup kalau aku menyakitimu dengan pekerjaan—"

Bukan! Bukan, Draco, kembalilah, bukan itu, jangan tinggalkan aku—jangan!

Aku benci air mataku yang deras membasahi,

Aku benci bagaimana hatiku selalu memaafkannya lagi dan lagi,

Aku benci bagaimana hatiku selalu berteriak menolak ditinggalkan Draco, memohon agar Draco tetap disini...

Bersamaku, dan bukan sendirian sepi sunyi...

Aku benci air mata yang mengalir di pipiku saat ini..

Aku benci cinta.

Karenanya aku bahagia, karenanya aku menderita, karenanya lukaku terus membuka, karenanya aku merasakan semuanya. Semua yang menyiksa sakit dan menyenangkan hangat.

Aku benci cinta.

Dan karenanya, aku memaafkannya, membiarkan diriku dipeluk olehnya, dibisik kata cinta, saat hatiku tidak menginginkannya, lalu membiarkan diriku tersiksa lagi ketika dia tidak berada di sampingku.

Aku hanya ingin bersamanya.

Aku benci cinta.

**END**

**.**

**#**

**A/N: **ada yang mau ninggalin review?:)) silakan review apa aja! Mau flame juga boleh! Makasih!#bearhug


End file.
